burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Takedown Records for Vehicles and Tracks
I think it would be great if records for takedowns and stunt runs could be recorded for each vehicle. Also, for previous Burnout games we could post our top takedowns for each track and what vehicle we used. This would be a great way too show off my 353 takedowns on Interstate on Burnout Legends. Reply to give ideas or post your top records. Yankeesniper57 23:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I got 96 once, in a Road Rage in Paradise. I doubt i'll get anywhere near that again, now that Criterion have completely screwed the game up. But yeh, that's my highest. Other than that i think i got 40 something in the Custom Coupe Ultimate on Crystal Lake southbound in Burnout 3. Those were the days... This sounds like a good idea. Provides another competitive aspect to the Clan MadMonky 22:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I remember getting around 70+ takedowns in good ol' Burnout 3 in an Assassin Super. Can't remember the exact number off of the top of my head, but that dwarfs compared to 353 takedowns in one run. That is crazy. AssassinLegend 00:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about putting these in the 'Burnopedia Clan/Records' namespace. Burnout Legends records could be 'Burnopedia Clan/Records/Burnout Legends'. What thinks everyone? I agree with Exlonox, while records on the pages themselves is a bit dubious, maybe including a link in the See Also section to the high scores would be a good idea. I also think that for a track, there should be two tables: One for Burnout 3 and one for Legends. Paradise City would be it's own location considering it IS an entire level. Finally, I thing we should encourage other Burnout fansites like Operation Burnout and such to join in and post their records as well. However considering this is a wiki there should be some proof involved as well, otherwise we'll get ten Jawesumsexxydude19537's editing the high score page with their 1,000+ record on Silver Lake.KBABZ 08:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Perhaps only Clan members could edit the pages. They could then be warned or banned if we request proof for an insanely high record and they do not provide it. ::Unfortunately, this is one of those 'pic or no proof' situations. Yeah we can add it, I suppose, for bragging rights. I don't deem it as necessary, but it could prove fun to add some competition. As far as what Ex said, it would have to be Assistant or higher to edit, and only add totals based on a screen shot, or proof from the 'Check your stats' page on Criterion.com I'll go ahead and create the pages with Rappy's method in mind. :It can be found here. What do you all think? ::Not good. JMBZ-12 20:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Burnout Legends records can now be submitted here and viewed here. ::::Hold up. Is there actually a clan namespace? I put the Burnopedia Clan page on the normal namespace. Is it possible to make another namespace? If so then please do. :::::Yes, you can add up to 4 (I believe) extra namespaces, but if we only need it for a few pages, is it really necessary? Yes it is :P